¿¿escuela y embarazo?
by evav262
Summary: Quien podría decir que por una tarea... mi papá se pudo haber convertido en un asesino... cuando Ikuto le dijo que estaba embarazada... yo Amu de solo 16... que daño hace la escuela
1. Cap1: ¿¿¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡Embarazada!

Cap. 1: ¿QUÉ…? ¡¿Embarazada?

Amu… -dice Su

Amu despierta…. -dice Miki

AMU PARATE… -dice Ran

Ya cállense déjeme dormir un ratito más –le digo a mis chara

Amu ya es tarde mira – dice Su mostrándole su despertador

No creo que sea tan tar… SON LAS 7:30, ¿Por qué no me despertaron ante?

Si lo hicimos pero tú no despertabas – dice Miki

Da igual… me tengo que bañar – dice la joven, tomando una toalla y su uniforme.

Después de 20 minutos

Ya estoy lista. Vámonos chicas – le dice la joven a sus charas

Ho cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori y tengo 16 que recién cumplí, tengo el pelo color rosa hasta las cintura y tengo los ojos color ámbar, según mis amigos me dicen que tengo un cuerpo muy bien formado para mi edad, aun que no tengo muchos amigos por mi personalidad cool & spicy.

Gracias a Dios mi casa queda a 7 minutos (corriendo) de la secundaria. Al llegar al salón saludo a mis amigos, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, Yaya, Lulú, Kairi y Kukai (Kukai es un año más grande que nosotros) y a Utau.

Hola chicos – dice Amu

Hola Amu – dicen los chicos

Casi llegas tarde – dice Utau

Ella siempre llega tarde Utau – dice Ran con una gotita en su cabeza

Ran – dice Amu regañándola

En eso llega el profesor

Buenos días alumnos, señorito Kukai y señorita Utau se pueden retirar a sus aulas – dice el profesor Nikaidou

Ok profe, bye chicos – dice Kukai

Y se retiran del aula y segundos después entra en el aula Ikuto Tsukiyomi, o como también yo le digo Neko-Hentai y el es mi novio. Ikuto otra vez tarde – dice el profesor

Disculpe – dice Ikuto mientras entra y se sienta al lado mío como siempre

Después de pasar la lista empieza la clase

Bueno chicos desde hoy en mi materia nos tocara un tema muy interesantes para algunos, y un poco vergonzoso para otros… vamos a empezar a tomar el tema de las relaciones sexuales y el embarazo.

La mayoría empezamos a cambiar de colores con lo que nos dijo el profesor, mientras que a mi novio se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, esa sonrisa tan provocadora y pervertida que solo él la hacía, muchas veces he visto esa sonrisa y si algo se, es que nada bueno sale después de esa sonrisa.

Muy bien esta será su tarea final por eso será en parejas, que yo escogeré, bueno aquí están los cuando los nombre se van poniendo con se pareja, Lulú y Tadase, Rima y Nagihiko, Yaya y Kairi, Amu y Ikuto (en ese momento sentí como un escalofrió subía por mi espalda y como otra sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro), y siguió nombrando a los alumnos hasta llegar al final de la lista y cerciorarse de que no faltaba ningún alumno sin pareja.

Bueno ya que están con sus parejas empezare la clase

*Fue la clase más traumática que vi y oí, el profesor se esmero hablando del sexo y los órganos reproductivos del hombre y de la mujer, también hablo de la ruptura del Himen cuando la mujer es virgen, y cada vez que escuchaba de esos temas sentía esos escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras que Ikuto como si nada con esa sonrisa en la cara al ver mi rostro sonrojado* - pinza Amu

* Je je je esta es la mejor clase que he visto… con solo pensar en Amu en la cama me enloquecía y el profesor que explicaba paso a paso como se hacía, era una bendición, pero tenía que tener cuidado que mi novia no lo notara, aun que muchas veces se me salía una u otra sonrisita, estoy esperando con ansias la próxima clase* - pensaba Ikuto

Bueno chicos, antes de que termine la clase… - el profesor no termino de hablar cuando vio a los alumnos de un color rojo – bueno por lo que veo la clase fue muy incómoda pero es necesario que manejen y sepan sobre el tema, su tarea de aquí en adelante va hacer muy difícil. Bueno a lo que íbamos, esta clase no solo se refiere a relaciones sexuales, sino también al embarazo.

Tanto los hombre como las mujeres soltaron un suspiro de cansancio

Y la razón porque los puse en parejas es porque sus compañeras están embarazadas todas – dice el profesor con una sonrisa, mientras que los muchachos voltean a ver a sus compañeras de trabajo.

Todos gritan molestos y preocupados por la noticia, hasta Ikuto se altero con la noticia, cosa que me molesto porque él podría pensar que soy infiel.

¡¿QUÉ?

No me maten por favor – dice el profesor al ver las miradas asesina de sus alumnos – es mentira, nadie aquí que yo sepa está embarazada ¿o me equivoco Ikuto? – dice el profesor al Ikuto con una mirada asesina, pues el profesor desde que tengo 12 años se lleva bien conmigo y con mis chara y me quiere como la hija que no tiene aun.

Nop a un no voy a ser padre – dice Ikuto con indiferencia, a lo cual no pude resistir y reírme a carcajada

¿De qué te ríes Amu? – me pregunta Ikuto con cara de sorprendido

Pues es que tu cara de hace un momento y tu cara de ahora son muy diferente se nota que este tema se va a poner interesante… - dice Amu con una mano en el estomago, secándose una lagrima de tanto reír.

Bueno volviendo al tema, la tarea va hacer que… ustedes van a fingir ser padres durante 1 mes

Todos nos quedamos perplejos, pero más relajados, bueno hasta que el profesor volvió hablar.

Pero no va hacer cualquier tarea, durante cada semana que pase se le notara mas el embarazo, ya que les voy a dar a cada una de las chicas una bolsa inflable el cual inflare diario, hasta que pasen 2 semanas que sea la hora del ¨parto¨, las otras 2 semanas serán con el ¨bebé¨, el cual será un muñeca; tanto como la bolsa que se las colocare después de clase y el muñeco tienen una grabadora para poder escuchar TODO absolutamente TODO lo que pase estas 4 semana, voy a llamar por lista a las chicas para que se pongan las bolsas

Después de que el profesor llamara y todas tuviéramos esa bolsa que inflo un poco dejando ver una miniatura de barriga sobre mí camisa, y como tengo el vientre plano no se nota mucho.

Bueno la tarea aun no termina tendrán que decirles a su padre, que están embarazadas, pero sus compañeros de ¨embarazo¨ también van a estar con ustedes, tienen que decirle a cada familia tanto por parte de la chica como del chico.

Reglas:

*tienen que escribir 2 informe el chico con su punto de vista y la chica con su punto de vista de cada reacción de sus padres.

*no le pueden decir a su padres que el embarazo es falso hasta que me entreguen el informe

*no importa si sus padres los intentan matar o golpear y suicidarse no le pueden decir hasta que me entreguen el informe

Bueno es una tarea fácil, si fueran mayores de edad, casados y trabajadores, pero como no lo son lo único que tengo por decirles es suerte y con esto se acaba la clase.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y preocupados, más que nadie yo pensando que mi papá podría matar a Ikuto y suicidarse el después.

Mientras que el profesor caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

Nikaidou sensei ¿por qué la sonrisa? – le pregunta Sanjo Porque acabo de darle la tarea de las relaciones sexuales y el embarazo a los chicos – dice el profesor ¿y por eso está feliz? – vuelve a preguntar Sanjo Sip, he visto a muchos de mis alumnos romper sus sueños por caer en depresión por una mala relación o por un embarazo precoz por eso es que soy feliz de enseñarles a cuidarse y a prevenir un embarazo que le puede costar muy caro en el fututo… pero nosotros ya estamos mayores y casados, no me molestaría si me das un hi… -no termino de hablar porque su esposa lo interrumpió. Ni lo pienses ahora estoy muy ocupada con la carrera de Utau y para completar también le dieron esa tarea y no hay exención con ningún alumno… oh Dios, que pasaría si alguien la ve con una barriga y piensa que está embarazada, su carrara su ira por el retrete. Pero… - dijo el profesor Pero nada Nikaidou, y punto y final por los momentos – dijo Sanjo para después irse Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de esta hermosa pareja y no sé cómo me quedo así que si no me dejan aun que sea 2 Reviews, para saber cómo me quedo no continuo con la historia. Chao chicos

**_Bii: Black Kitty_**


	2. cap2: Papá, Mamá, vamos hacer padres

Cap. 1: Papá, Mamá, él y yo vamos hacer padres…

En el aula se sentía un aire un tenso y preocupante, muchos decían ¨ ¿Qué demonios como le dijo a mi padres que estoy embarazada sin que me maten? ¨ y maldecían por la jodida tarea que se nos impuso en clase. Mientras mi GRAN preocupación era como lo diríamos sin necesidad de ir a la policía por homicidio

Dios… el reto más difícil de mi vida… - decía Nagihiko

Y yo que, yo estoy peor se lo tengo que decir al papá de Amu… - decía Ikuto

Con tal de que no te mate, no le veo problema – decía Amu

¿Nagi en tú casa un embarazo antes de un casamiento no es algo muy malo? – decía Yaya con inocencia

Creo que en casa de TODOS es un problema un hijo a esta edad ¿verdad? – decía Rima con algo de frialdad

Pues si, en mi casa un embarazo antes del casamiento es algo que no se considera apropiado… y el castigo que me espera por el supuesto ¨embarazo¨ y por mentir va hacer feo… - decía Nagihiko con preocupación

¿Qué opinas tú Kairi? – dice Amu

Pues en circunstancias normales siria muy problemático con mi hermana que es mi tutora aquí… pero ella debe saber de la tarea ya que su esposo es nuestro profesor… - explica Kairi

Tu si la tienes fácil con tú familia… - decía Amu

Y en eso entra las charas de todos, con Kukai y Utau que al parecer también tenían la misma ¨tarea¨ que ellos

Hola Utau, ¿Quién es el padre de tú hijo? – decía Yaya

Él… - dice Utau señalando a Kukai y sonrojado por lo que le ha dicho Yaya

Hola chicos… al parecer a ustedes también les toco la misma ¨tarea¨ - dice en el tono animado de siempre

¿Kukai a ti no te molesto la tarea? – dice Amu

Pues no le doy mucha importancia así que nop, y ¿ya pensaste como ayudar a Ikuto a escapar? – dice Kukai

¿A escapar de qué? – pregunta Amu con curiosidad

¿Ya olvidaste cómo se pone TÚ papá cuando un chico va para tú casa? O mejor dicho cuándo Ikuto le dijo a tú papá que era tú novio ¿Cómo se comporto? – dice Kukai

En eso empiezan todos a recordar cómo se pone el papá de Amu con su ¨pequeña niña¨ y a Ikuto le entra un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

Bueno… vamos Amu – le dice Ikuto y se va con Amu

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio

¿A dónde vamos? – le dice Amu

Pues quiero ir un rato al parque, antes de que me maten – le dice Ikuto

No creo que mi padre te mate, solo te dejará inconsciente o en coma – le dice Amu sonriendo a carcajada

Ikuto se coloca en un ágil movimiento se coloca por detrás y le agarra la cintura y le dice al oído – ¿entonces tendrás a **nuestro **hijo sin mi?

Amu se sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate

Pues no pienso tener a mi hijo sola, tú siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad? – dice Amu aun sonrojada

Si lo dices así… si pareces que estuvieras embarazada – dice Ikuto con una sonrisita burlona

Moo Ikuto – le dice Amu molesta Y sonrojada

Bueno ¿a quién le decimos primero? – pregunta Ikuto con una sonrisita en la cara

¿Decirle a quien? – pregunta Amu inocentemente

Pues a quien le decimos primero ¿a tus padres o a los míos?

A los tuyos – dijo Amu instantáneamente

Si yo también estaba pensando en eso, vamos a dejar lo más difícil para el final – dijo Ikuto

En la casa de Ikuto se encontraba el papá y la mamá de Ikuto sentados en el jardín delantero de la casa o más bien mansión de Ikuto.

Ya llegue – dice Ikuto cansado

Hola señores Tsukiyomi – dice Amu saludando

Hola Amu – dice feliz la mamá de Ikuto

Hola Hinamori – dice su papá

Papá, mamá tenemos que hablar con ustedes – dice Ikuto en un tono muy serio que casi nunca se lo vi y no me pude resistir y solté una risita

Vamos a ver si te ríes cuando empecemos hablar – le dice Ikuto a Amu en el oído a lo que ella siente una corriente por toda su espalda poniéndola muy tensa

Se provoca al sentarnos un silencio incomodo…

Bueno verán… pues yo estoy… bueno… - dice Amu con timidez

Es que ella está embarazada – dice Ikuto

Provocando que la expresión de felicidad de los padres se desvaneciera y pusieran una cara seria

Ikuto… ¿eso es verdad? – pregunta la mamá de Ikuto

Si es verdad… - dice Amu cabizbaja sonrojada

Ikuto… comprendes las consecuencias de tus actos – dice el señor Tsukiyomi serio

Padre… - era la primera vez en mi vida que mi papá me veía con una cara tan serie y llena de ¿preocupación?

Pensaba que te había habíamos criado con una buena educación sexual – dice el padre de Ikuto, mientras Amu se sonrojaba.

Si, si lo educaron bien por favor no se alteren más, por favor – decía Amu con un lagrima traicionera resbalando por su mejilla sin saber porque, quería llorar

Amu… - dice Ikuto triste (N/A: cualquiera diría que es verdad que está embarazada :P)

Querido para… te estás comportando como mi papá cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada de Ikuto y me pidió que abortara – en eso todos vimos miramos a la mamá de Ikuto

¿Mamá?... – dijo Ikuto con tristeza

Ikuto… como sabrás tú abuelo no estaba de acuerdo con que yo estuviera embarazada y menos de tú papá que era una persona involucrada con el espectáculo pero yo no le hice caso a mi papá y seguí con mi corazón… yo no podía matar al hijo de la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo, yo tenía 16 años también cuando quede embarazada de ti… por eso no dijo nada y me lleno de orgullo que mi hijo también se haga cargo de su novia y de su futuro hijo… Ikuto por mi parte tienes mi aprobación y la bendición de ese niño que viene en el camino – dijo la mamá de Ikuto con lágrimas en los ojos

Bueno… al parecer todo arreglado… hijo conmigo también cuentas y estoy feliz de que seas alguien con principios y que no dejara a su novia en estos momentos tan difíciles… - dice el padre de Ikuto

Bueno ¿y tus padres ya lo saben Amu? – pregunta la mamá de Ikuto

Bueno… todavía no – dice Amu

Se lo pensamos decir cuando lleve a Amu para su casa – dice Ikuto

Bueno lo mejor será que se lo digan pronto y si algo pasa saben que pueden contar con nosotros ¿verdad? – dijo la mamá de Ikuto

Bueno vallan que se hace tarde y Ikuto cuídate que la familia materna siempre es más sobre protectora con las hijas – dice el padre de Ikuto

Sip no me lo recuerdes… chao hasta más tarde – se despide Ikuto y Amu

En un parque cerca de la casa de Amu Ikuto se detiene y le pregunta

¿Por qué llorabas?

Porque era la primera vez que veía a tu papá así y me preguntaba si era tan malo que quedara embarazada – respondió Amu

No, no es malo que quedes embarazada, solo que a esta edad muchas puertas se nos cierran y el futuro se nos complica, además no pienses en eso aun… tu por lo menos no estás embarazada – dice Ikuto sonriéndole

Oye si yo quedara embarazada ¿me dejarías? – dice Amu con mirada de curiosidad

Pues claro que no, yo a ti te amo y NUNCA te dejaría – dijo Ikuto feliz

Te quiero Ikuto

Pues yo te amo – dijo Ikuto y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Amu

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, creo que mañana o el sábado subo el otro , que tal les pareció! Pues ahora viene lo esperado… como reaccionara la familia de Amu y las demás familias cuando se enteren de que sus hijos van hacer padre…

Chaao , chic s

**Bii: Black Kitty**


	3. Cap3: ¡¡¡Papá cálmate, no lo mates!

Cap. 3: ¡Papá cálmate, no lo mates!

Ikuto y Amu estaban entrando a la puerta de su casa, cuando las charas bajan desde el balcón de Amu

Amu ¿Cómo les fue con los padres de Ikuto? – decía Ran

Bien, aceptaron el ¨embarazo¨ ¿y a ustedes como les fue en la casa de Yaya? – decía Amu

Bien, ella tiene un hermanito que es un bebé, nya, y llora mucho nya – le decía Yoru a Ikuto

Je je je si los bebes lloran mucho, me acuerdo cuando Ami era solo una bebé que todo lo que hacía era llorar – decía Amu nostálgica

Bueno vamos hablar con tus padres Amu – decía Ikuto

Si, ¿chicos se quedan con nosotros o se suben? – preguntaba Amu

No nya – decía Yoru

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Amu

Es que Ami está ahí, si se supone que el único inconsciente o muerto sea Ikuto, no nosotros nya – decía Yoru

Sip – decían todos mientras volaban hacia el balcón

Que apoyo lo que me dan las charas ¿no? – dice Ikuto con una gotita estilo anime

Si… no te molestes no lo decían con mala intención – decía Amu

Al entrar Ami los recibió

Ikuto-niisan – decía Ami mientras Ikuto la cargaba

Hola Ami, oye Ami ¿puedes subir a la habitación de Amu a jugar con las charas? – decía Ikuto con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Y no bajes por más gritos que oigas ¿ok? – decía Amu

Ok sugoi chara allá voy – gritaba Ami mientras subía las escaleras corriendo

Hola Ikuto, siéntate en la mesa, voy a buscar un poco de té – decía la mamá de Amu con una sonrisa en la cara

La mamá de Amu se sentó en la mesa al lado de su esposo que estaba leyendo el periódico evitando ver a la parejita que estaba sentada al frente de ellos

Mamá, papá… pues… di algo – decía Ikuto

Lo siento la gata me comió la lengua – le decía Ikuto en la oreja a Amu, mientras ella se sonrojaba

Bueno… pues verán… - Amu tomo aire muy profundo y se puso seria y dijo – mamá, papá, estoy embarazada

Pasaron 5 minutos mientras los padres trataban de analizar lo que su hija había dicho y hasta Ikuto se quedo pasmado con la facilidad y la seriedad en que lo había dicho. Hasta que la mamá rompió el silencio

Amu… no… tu no… - decía la mamá de Amu un poco confundida por la noticia mientras veía a su esposo a la cara y vio un arcoíris (literalmente) en su cara, cambiando de azul a morado, después a verde, a amarilla hasta que paso con un color rojo intenso, y después palideció hasta parecer un fantasma

AMU… no mi niña no… mi pequeña niña… - decía el padre de Amu llorando, mientras se ahogaba en sus lágrimas y tenía su cara en el hombro de su esposa y puso sus manos rústicamente en la mesa, subiendo la cara que estaba roja por la ira, y lo más raro después, volvió a su color normal y con una sonrisa dijo – a ya veo, ya entendí Ikuto dejo embarazada a mi hija- mientras subía normalmente a su cuarto

Amu tú papá se fue a dormir nosotros también deberíamos… no termino de hablar cuando su esposo bajaba las escaleras con un aura negra envolviéndolo que no le dejaba ver la cara y llevaba unas tijeras de jardinería en las manos cosa que hizo estremecer a todos en la mesa

Ikuto ¡CORRE! – decían la mamá de Amu y Amu

¿Por qué vas a correr?, yo solo quiero jugar contigo y con mis tijeras… ven que tengo un juego muy interesante – decía el papá de Amu con una cara de te matare y después te moleré con mis propias manos

Ikuto sin pensarlos dos veces corre hacia la otra punta de la sala, usando de escudo los muebles

Ikuto ¿por qué te escodes?, ¿acaso hiciste algo malo?, yo solo quiero jugar – decía el papá de Amu

Querido, claro que se va a esconder si lo estas asustando – decía la mamá de Amu

Papá baja las tijera, no vallas hacer algo que después te puedas te puedas arrepentir... - decía Amu nerviosa por el aura asesina de su padre

Amu... tranquila que papá no se va arrepentir de nada – decía el papá de Amu

el papá de Amu se acerco peligrosamente a Ikuto dejando marcas de cortes en los muebles, mientras que Ikuto con movimientos dignos de gato se acercaba a la puerta para salir corriendo, mientras que el papá de Amu salía tras de él y así salieron de la casa de Amu, así pasaron como media hora corriendo por toda el vecindario, cada vez que pasaban por la puerta de la casa de Amu, ella y su mamá los intentaban parar, pero el miedo y la furia de su papá no les permitían detenerse

Mierda... me estoy cansando... je je je ya se... - pensaba Ikuto

En eso que llego a dar la vuelta otra vez a la casa se paro, y se puso detrás de Amu jadeando por todo el esfuerzo y mirando al papá de Amu, sintió un GRAN escalofrío al ver aquella imagen (seguro después tendré pesadillas, el papá de Amu estaba como si no hubiese corrido, tenia energía para correr un maratón... y lo apuntaba con esas tijeras de jardinería esperando una oportunidad para atacarlo por donde sea

Papá para esto, es peligroso, para todos y los vecinos se están quejando – decía Amu molesta a su padre

Lo siento Amu aun no he cumplido lo que quiero – decía su papá muy serio pero aun con el aura asesina

¡Bueno ya basta de esto! peleando y matando a alguien no se resolverá nada y no podremos llegar a un punto general del tema cariño dame esas tijeras que mucho daño ya has causado – decía la mamá de Amu, que cada vez daba más miedo que su esposo

Pero... pero... mi niña... no puede... ¿verdad? - decida su papá llorando y calmado, parecía un niño llorando por un dulce y no una maquina sedienta de sangre de Ikuto y cayendo desmallado sobre los brazos de su esposa

ya, ya cariño ya paso todo... Amu e Ikuto siéntense en la mesa mientras yo voy a encerrar... perdón a llevar a tú papá a dormir – decía la mamá de Amu

Ellos simplemente obedecieron y se sentaron en la sala tensos, pero nunca falta uno de los comentarios de Ikuto

Por esto deberías darme un premio casi muero... pero no quiero uno cualquiera... quiero algo que está en tú clóset – le decía Ikuto a Amu en el oído

Ikuto eres un pervertido – decía Amu sonrojada

Bueno ya escon... perdón, ya lleve a tú padre a su cuarto, ahora ya podremos hablar tranquilos... Amu, Ikuto ahora si hablen

Mamá... pues estoy embarazada de Ikuto – decía Amu, con su cara tan roja que parecía un tomate

… bueno y que planean hacer con el bebé – decía la mamá de Amu

Pues no los voy a abandonar si eso es lo que creen... pienso hacerme responsable – decía Ikuto

Bueno ya je je je, aun que estoy un poco molesta por lo del bebé, me alegro mucho de ustedes dos... cualquiera a su edad preferiría o consideraría abortar... pero ustedes dos no... Y cuando tú papá estaba persiguiendo a Ikuto vi que no se iba a rendir y iba a luchar por ti... Ikuto eres un buen chico por eso por mi parte tienes mi apoyo y por tu papá no te preocupes yo me ocupo de convencer a tu papá... bueno ya es de tarde deberías irte para tu casa Ikuto, Amu acompaña lo a la puerta, yo me voy acostar, chao Ikuto – decía la mamá de Amu

Chao, buenas noches señora Midori – dice Ikuto

Chao Amu, estoy muy cansado... - dice Ikuto a Amu dándole un beso leve en los labios

Chao Ikuto - decía Amu a Ikuto sonrojada

Amu cierra la puerta y va a la cocina y toma un vaso de agua y después se fue a cepillar los dientes al momento de entrar a su cuarto, se encuentra con una sorpresa

Ikuto que haces en mi cuarto, pensé que te habías ido para tu casa – decía Amu cansada

Te dije que quería un premio por mi GRAN esfuerzo... y ya lo tengo, ¿mmm Amu te volvieron a crecer? – decía Ikuto mientras le enseñaba un brassier negro con encaje y un gatito azul de un lado

¡Ikuto eres un pervertido, dame eso! - decía Amu completamente roja

Puff ya me voy ya tengo lo que quería... - decía Ikuto mientras saltaba de techo en techo mientras desaparecía entre la noche

Él es todo un gata ja ja ja – decía Amu antes de caer dormida

Disculpen si no lo subí ayer pero aquí está la conti... no me comben se como quedo así que me gustaría saber si les gusto o me quedo mal :) aun no sé cuantos capi van hacer... y lo voy a subir cada 3 días... chao chicos

_**Bii: Black Kitty**_


	4. Cap4: Y ¿Cómo les fue a usted

Cap. 4: Y ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

AMU, PARATE – decían las charas como todos los días, mientras veían a Amu tirada en el piso

Chiscas encuentren otra forma de despertarme ¿quieren? – decía Amu mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Ok si quieres le puedo decía a Ikuto para que te despierte TODAS las mañana – decía Dia

DIA… no mejor me siguen parando así – decía Amu sonrojada

¿Qué hora es chicas? – decía Amu

Son las 7:00 desu – decía Su

Hoy no tuvimos mucho problema en despertarte Amu – decía Ran que hacia una porra con sus pompones

¡Tks!, con todo lo que paso a noche no pude terminar el reporte, chicas gracias por despertarme temprano, creo que si me da tiempo de terminar lo de escribir lo que paso a noche

De nada Amu, ¿crees que Ikuto allá terminado el informe? – pregunto Miki

No se… después de lo que paso a noche no le envié un email– decía Amu roja por recordar lo que Ikuto había reclamado como premio

Bueno ponte hacer el informe y después metete a bañar desu – decía Su

Si, si ya voy – decía Amu con flojera

-Después de media hora Amu termino el informe-

Ya… termine – decía Amu

Amu metete a bañar que ya son las 7:30 – decía Miki

¿¡QUÉ! ¿Ya es tan tarde? – decía Amu

Amu eres muy lenta escribiendo, ¿Qué hora creías qué era? – decía Ran

Y para nada, porque no haces los trazos con firmeza ni delicadeza, nada elegantes – decía Miki, ya que la caligrafía era un tema artístico lo conocía y practicaba muy bien

Si, si yo no soy como tú – decía Amu

Amu ¿sabes que soy una parte de ti? – decía Miki

Ya metete a bañar Amu – decía Su

Si, salió con su uniforme en las manos para ir al baño, como a los 20 minutos, sale Amu corriendo al cole (en el primer cap. No puse como era el uniforme, solo imaginen el uniforme de la secundaria de Amu solo que azul y negro y para los hombre el pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul como la falda de las chicas y saco negro)

Al llegar a la puerta del cole, estaban sus amigos esperándola con mala cara

Hola chicos… ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntándole Amu a sus amigos, que tenían una cara de no me hables porque te mato

Amu… estoy muy cansado por lo que me hizo mi mamá y los demás también están como yo – decía Nagihiko

Que les hicieron sus padres… ¿y Rima? – decía Amu al ver que su mejor amiga no estaba ahí

Pues… hay viene… - decía Nagihiko, señalando a un carro donde se bajaba Rima

Rima, ¿Qué tienes? – decía Amu preocupada al ver a su amiga bastante seria y después cuando corrió y abrazo a Amu y empezó a llorar

Pues… en el salón cuando leamos el informe lo sabrás… - decía Rima mientras seguía abrazando a rima y llorando

Al llegar al salón, todos estaban llorando o molestos y otros preocupados

Hola Hinamori-san, ¿Qué te hicieron tus padres, te castigaron, te dijeron que terminaras con Tsukiyomi, te van a cambiar de escuela, o mataron a alguien? – decía Yuuki una de las chicas más chismosas de cole

Pues… no me castigaron, no termine con Ikuto, no me van a cambiar de cole, y casi matan a alguien, pero no lo hicieron – respondió Amu con su tono Cool & Spicy

Wooo que suerte, que tienes a muchas les hicieron eso, tus padres son geniales y compresivos – decía Yuuki

*Si supiera que mi papá casi mata a Ikuto ¬¬* - Amu se fue con sus amigos sin decirle nada

Después de que todos llegaron a excepción de Ikuto que siempre llega tarde, entro el profesor

Buenos chicos… siéntense por favor… pues voy a llamar por listas y me van a leer lo que paso con sus padres y después me van a decir cómo se sintieron – dijo el profesor sin ver a los ojos de sus alumnos, porque lo fulminarían con esa mirada

Bueno los primeros son… - decía el profesor cuando alguien lo interrumpió

Profesor puedo pasar – decía Ikuto con indiferencia

Ho… Ikuto, pensaba que el papá de Amu te había matado… pero ya que no lo hizo, si puedes pasar – le dice el profesor sonriéndole amablemente mientras que Ikuto lo fulminaba con la mirada

Bueno seguimos… los primeros son Lulú y Tadase – decía el profesor mientras ellos se paraban y empezaban a narrar su historia

Bueno empieza tu Lulú – dice el profesor

Bueno primero fuimos a mi casa a decirles a mis padres… pero como mi papá estaba de viaje, le tuvimos que decir a mi papá por teléfono y él lo único que nos dijo fue que Tadase se tenía que hacer responsable y casarse conmigo y mi mamá estaba preocupada por mi esbelta y genial figura y me dijo que tenía que cuidar mi figura si no quería que me quedaran marcas o cicatrices y se fue del país a Francia a comprar cremas humectantes, eso es todo por mi parte – decía Lulú, mientras todos la veíamos con una gotita resbalar por nuestras nucas al estilo anime

Bueno el profesor saliendo del trance dijo un poco aturdido por la historia de Lulú- Tadase tu turno

Bueno después de que fuimos a su casa nos dirigimos a la mía, cuando le dije a mis padres de que iba hacer padre, mi mamá se puso esquizofrénica y empezó a ofenderme y después me regaño y me castigo y mi papá hizo lo mismo y ni mi papá ni mi mamá me quieren apoyar ni hablar… bueno mi papá nunca me dejara solo, pero mi mamá me dijo que caí en deshonra – dijo Tadase muy triste

(N/A: al principio era que la mamá de Tadase quedará loca y se suicidase y después Tadase se suicidase… xD pero una amiga que le gusta Tadase no le gusto y entonces si no dejaba vivo a Tadase me mataba ¬¬ preferí dejarlo vivo, contra mi voluntad )

… interesante como se sintieron… los 2

Bueno yo me sentí mal porque no me quiero casar aun y después me alegre porque mi mamá me iba a comprar cremas humectantes nuevas y las iba a comprar en Francia – dijo Lulú (N/A: y lo peor es que la vida real hay gente tan idiota como ella ¬¬)

Yo me sentí horrible… no puedo ver la cara de mi mamá sin llorar… ya quiero que termine y le pueda decir a mis padres que todo era una mentira… - decía Tadase con lagrimas en los ojos (que idiota, disculpa a los que les guste Tadase como a mi amiga)

Ok… sin comentarios… tomen esto, es una carta hay dice que es para una tarea de la escuela y por eso mintieron… y ahora Rima y Nagihiko – decía el profesor

Nagihiko empieza tú para que Rima se calme un poco más, Amu te puedes poner a un lado de Rima – decía el profesor mientras Amu se paraba y se ponía al lado de Rima

Ok… primero fuimos a mi casa… mi mamá estaba ensayando para un nuevo baile tradicional y cuando nos vio a Rima y a mi tan serios mi mamá nos dijo que nos sentáramos en la mesa, obedecimos y ella se acercó a nosotros con una taza de té y nos pregunto que teníamos… yo calmadamente le dije que Rima está embarazada, ya que mi mamá sabe que llevamos 2 años saliendo y como yo no miento porque eso en mi casa se castiga muy caro nos creyó sin vacilar y yo sentí un escalofrió al verla… parecía un demonio… y me castigo y me obligo hacer de todo en mi casa empezando con las tareas del hogar entre otras cosas y después que no tenia energía solo me quería acostar y descansar me dijo, te vas hacer cargo de Rima y lo acepto – decía Nagihiko

Después de fuimos a mi casa mi papá y mi mamá estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala y discutiendo por cosas triviales, me decidí y les dije a mis padres seriamente que estaba embarazada… mis padres empezaron a gritar y a pelear por culpa de quien fue la culpa y… así siguieron por más que les intentara decir algo no me hacían caso y solo peleaba, mi papá se fue de la casa y mi mamá también… después yo me fui corriendo al parque que estaba cerca de mi casa y Nagi me siguió… después me consoló y me llevo a mi casa y hay estaba mi mamá… ella me prohibió ver a Nagi y que me iban a sacar de la escuela – decía Rima llorando y abrazando a Amu

Rima… - decía Amu abrazando y una lagrima resbalo sus mejillas

Rima, Nagihiko lo lamento mucho… pero fueron órdenes de la zona de educación, aquí están las cartas que dice que es mentira… siéntense – decía el profesor con tristeza (N/A: quería llorar )

Pues ahora Yaya y Kairi

Pues empieza Kairi – dice el profesor

Bueno… como mi representante aquí es mi hermana y mi hermana está casada con usted ella ya lo sabía, pero se hizo la sorprendida y me regaño y después dijo que no había problema y que estaba arreglando unos problemas con el embarazo de Utau, hasta ahí mi reporte – dijo Kairi acomodándose las gafas y el salón se quedo en sumo silencio

Bueno después de ir a casa de su hermana fuimos a mi casa… mi papá estaban un poco molestos conmigo y como no sabía ¿por qué? hice muchos pucheros y mi mamá lo único que me dijo fue que tener un hijo es un GRAN responsabilidad y mi papá le dijo a Kairi que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, que afrontara las consecuencia, y le dijeron que ellos lo consideraban un buen chico, pero lo hecho, hecho está y que contaban con su ayuda – dijo Yaya con una sonrisa muy tierna y llena de admiración

Bueno aquí esta las cartas aun que a ti Kairi no debería darte… pero es una orden así que toma

Amu e Ikuto pasen ustedes – decía el profesor

Ikuto empieza tú – dijo el profesor

Bueno fuimos primero a mi casa y mis padres estaban sentados en el jardín… le dije a mis padre mi padre se molesto, después mi mamá lo calmo y nos conto una historia de cuando ella era joven y nos aceptaron y nos van a brindar su apoyo. Y hasta ahí – dijo Ikuto con indiferencia mientras Amu le resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza

Amu tu turno – decía el profesor

Bueno después fuimos a mi casa… mi hermana nos recibió y salto a los brazos de Ikuto (quien no lo haría *¬*), y mi mamá nos dijo que nos sentáramos en la mesa, mi papá hizo mala cara al ver a Ikuto… yo les dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada y mi papá empezó a cambiar de colores y después empezó a pronunciar incoherencias, subía arriba y bajo con unas tijera de jardinería y le dijo ¨Ikuto yo solo quiero jugar contigo y mis tijeras¨ o algo así y salía a perseguir a Ikuto como una media hora… mi mamá se canso de eso y paro a mi papá mientras Ikuto se paraba apoyándose de mi para respirar… y mamá encerró a mi papá y ella empezó hablar con nosotros y nos acepto y hoy en la mañana estaba tejiendo para su futuro nieto, cosa que cuando se entere que es mentira no le va hacer mucha gracia y fin – dijo Amu con un tono Cool & Spicy

Y lo mejor fue en la noche cuando Amu me dio mi recompensa por haber aguantado esa tortura – decía Ikuto aguantando a Amu por la cintura y diciéndolo por la oreja de ella, mientras que ella estaba más roja que un tomate

¡IKUTO!, ¡NEKO-HENTAI! – DIJO Amu a los cuatro vientos más roja que un semáforo

Ese solo hizo un gesto con la boca en forma de burla

Tomen y vallan a sentarse – le dijo el profesor algo molesto y sonrojado

Bueno así fueron pasando hasta que todos en la lista habían terminado

Bueno la próxima clase hablaremos del embarazado y vengan chicas para inflarles las bolsas que llevan puestas, todas las chicas pasaron

Bueno en este cap. salieron muchas emociones, por lo menos a mi me dio risa, ganas de llorar y molestia… bueno ¿Qué tal quedo?... y seguiré subiendo los capis cada 3 días si es que el inter me juega mal, estoy teniendo dificultades técnica

Chao chicos!

Bii: Black Kitty


	5. Cap 5: Todos para uno y uno para todos

Cap. 5: todos para uno y uno para todos

Después de que pasaran todas las clases

Uff… que día más fastidiosa, primero educación sexual, después castellano, matemática y por ultimo educación física… estoy muerta – decía Amu sentada en un árbol que estaba dentro del cole, con sus amigos

Rima… ¿ya te calmaste?, no me gusta verte así… - decía Yaya que parecía que iba a llorar

Si… ya estoy mejor… - decía Rima que seguía al lado de Amu

Bueno ya vamos – decía Amu levantándose del árbol

¿Ir a donde? – decía Nagihiko, que estaba un poco mal también, solo que se contenía a deprimirse

Pues, a casa de Rima y a la tuya; somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan en todo momento, vamos a ir hablar con sus padres para que no los regañen por un estúpida tarea – decía Amu sonriéndole un poco

Amu… - decía Rima mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo (N/A: sé que Rima es seria y no llora, pero entiendan la situación)

¡BUENO YA! Deja de llorar y vamos – decía Yaya

En casa de Rima, Amu y los chicos (si Ikuto también fue), tocan la puerta de la casa de Rima

Toc, toc, si ya voy – dice la mamá de Rima

¿Qué hacen aquí? Y a ti no te prohibimos que vieras a Rima, es que no te basto… - no puedo terminar de hablar porque Amu la interrumpió

Ya cállese y escuche, no ve como esta rima… sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar… y usted nada más se preocupa de que si Nagi está aquí, por favor déjenos pasar y permítenos hablar con usted y su marido – decía Amu claramente enojada

Mi marido, no está y no sé cuándo volverá – decía la mamá de Rima pero en eso llega su esposo

Vine por mis cosas me voy de aquí… es claro que no le prestas atención a tu hija y por eso es que quedo embarazada de ese muchacho – decía el papá de Rima a su esposa, mientras señalaba a Nagi

Mi hija que yo sepa es también tu hija, yo también trabajo… no pongas el trabajo como escusa – decía la mamá de Rima, y de ahí empezaron a pelear

¡YA BASTA, SON TAN IDIOTAS QUE NO SE DAN CUENTAN QUE LASTIMAN A RIMA Y OTRA COSA ELLA NO ESTA EMBARAZADA!… y mucho menos de Nagi que la quiere y la respeta – decía Amu furiosa (las letras MAYUSCULAS son gritos las minúsculas está hablando normal)

¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA SI ELLA MISMA NO LOS DIJO, NIÑA INSOLENTE? – decía la mamá de Rima, levantándole la mano intentado darle una cachetada a Amu, pero Ikuto le detuvo la mano

Ya basta, ella no es nada de usted para que le intente pegar, porque ni su papá le intento pegar cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada – decía Ikuto mientras que su mirada reflejaba odio puro

Pero que puedo esperar si ella también está embarazada y yo que la creía de otro tipo – decía la mamá de Rima con sarcasmo y burla

¡Ahora si estoy furiosa! – decía Utau mientras que sacaba unas cadenas y cinta de Dios sabe dónde, y encadenado a los padres de Rima mientras les ponía cinta en la boca (N/A: tenía que aliviar el ambiente así que esto es lo que se me ocurre una Utau sádica )

¿De… dónde… sacaste eso? – decía Kukai que estaba a su lado

De algo sirve tener una chara de demonio ¿no? – decía Utau con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo

Si le llegas hacer algo, no seré el único que te parta la cara… ya que ella se sabe defender muy bien – decía Ikuto con una sonrisita burlona

Si… me doy cuenta… pero yo nunca la lastimare – decía Kukai con una sonrisa honesta y feliz, eso hizo que Utau se sonrojara un poco

Bueno ya, volviendo al tema… Rima no está embarazada y Nagi no le ha puesto ni un solo dedo encima a su hija… todos aquí le tuvimos que decir a nuestros padres que vamos hacer padres por un proyecto que estamos haciendo en la escuela… a todos nos fue difícil… a mi me toco de compañero Ikuto y mi papá casi lo mata… pero me aceptaron el supuesto ¨embarazo¨, porque me aman y un error lo comete cualquiera, Nagi es un chico serio cualquiera en un caso real la hubiera dejado sola, pero yo se que el no, no puedo creer que sean tan ciegos y de en vez de apoyar a su hija lo que hagan es discriminar y echarse la culpa y ver de quien fue la culpa… si en verdad fuera un embarazo, la culpa la tienen los dos, ustedes son los padres de Rima y son su primer apoyo en situaciones difíciles y si no me quieren creer aquí está la carta de la preparatoria que dice que todo es parte del proyecto… esta noche me llevo a Rima para mi casa para que piensen y reflexionen de cómo actuaron y como mañana es sábado no hay clase… así que me retiro, Utau libéralos – decía Amu mientras salía de la casa donde vivía Rima seguido de sus amigos

Amu se dirige a un parque que está cerca de la casag de Rima y le da un helado de fresa y ella compra uno de chocolate

Gracias Amu… gracias por estar conmigo siempre – decía Rima mucho más que antes

Para qué son las amigas ¿ne?, ¿Utau, Yaya se quieren quedar a dormir esta noche en mi casa? – preguntaba Amu con una sonrisa

¡IKUTO! ¡Deja de comerte mi helado! – decía Amu molesta con el neko que no dejaba de comerse el helado de ella

Ok, entonces mitad de helado y mitad de la otra cosa que me fascina – le dice Ikuto mientras besa los labios de Amu – je delicioso simplemente

Mientras Amu estaba más roja que un tomate le pregunta a Nagi, que si también vamos a su casa para hablar con sus padres, y él le dice que no y se va por que se le hace tarde con la practica

Bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dice Amu a sus amigos

Lo siento Amu llame a mis padres y dicen que no puedo salir ni quedarme a dormir en casa de nadie – decía Yaya haciendo pucheros – tengo que ir yo también, chao chicos

Adiós Yaya – le dice sus amigos

¿Y a ti te dieron permiso, Utau? – le pregunta Amu

Sip, mis padres me dicen que si me puedo a quedar a dormir, pero que mañana me valle para la casa – dice Utau

Ok vámonos – dice Amu

Amu P.O.V

Al llegar a casa de Amu, ella le explica lo del proyecto y su papá empieza a decir a incoherencia sobre ¨su niña, sigue siendo niña¨, un poco de estupideces más mientras en cambio su mamá se molesto un poco por qué se hizo esperanza de que ella iba hacer abuela a lo que todos se nos resbaló una gotita por la nuca y así la noche se trascurrió muy tranquilamente, a la mañana siguiente los padres de Rima fueron a casa de Amu hablar con Amu y con su hija, ellos al parecer recapacitaron por lo que hicieron, se pusieron a llorar y a pedirles a Rima que los perdonaran, ella simplemente corrió a sus brazos y empezó a llorar de felicidad, en la tarde nos reunimos todos, en un parque, para saber cómo les fue al entregar la noticia, después al volver a mi casa, en mi cuarto se encontraba una sorpresa

Normal P.O.V

¿Qué haces aquí Ikuto, son las 11 de la noche? – decía Amu

¿Que hacías que apenas es qué subes? – le preguntaba Ikuto

Esta cenando con mis padres y viendo una peli y aun no contestas mi respuesta – le preguntaba Amu con una mirada un poco molesta

Pues en mi casa hacia mucho frio y preferí dormir aquí, y como ya Yoru está dormido no me puedo ir – decía Ikuto mientras se sentaba en la cama de Amu

Que considerado eres con Yoru – decía Amu con sarcasmo

Ven Amu – mientras le decía Ikuto estirándole una mano para que se acostara en la cama, (Amu ya tenía su pijama puesta)

Ikuto… - decía Amu mientras se acostaba al lado de Ikuto

Estas… muy calientita… pareces una tetera – decía Ikuto

¿Ikuto te gusta el calor? – preguntaba Amu

Nop, solo me gusta el calor que TÚ me das… Amu – decía Ikuto

Amu se acurruco en el pecho de Ikuto mientras se dormía profundamente, igual que Ikuto la apretaba más contra él

¿Qué les pareció?, sinceramente me sentí súper mal por Rima así que decidí hacer algo para arreglar el problema me gusto mucho este capi, y me dolió por que en mi familia también se la viven peleando , pero bueno el martes subo el otro, chao chicos

Bii: Black Kitty


	6. Cap 6: ¡¡¡Día de sorpresa!

Cap. 6: ¡Día de sorpresas!

Hm… otro endemoniado lunes… ¡LOS ODIO!... ¿Qué hora es…? – decía Amu

Amu- chan que raro tu despertándote primero que nosotras desu – decía Su

¿Amu estas enferma? O ¿será que va a llover? – decía Miki mientras le tocaba la frente

Chicas es un milagro ¡ánimo! – decía Ran asiendo porras

¿Es tan raro que me despierte temprano? Y ¿qué hora es? – preguntaba Amu

Pues es raro que te despiertes temprano y son las 6:40 – decía Miki

Hm hay que matar el tiempo haciendo algo – decía Amu

Primero metete a bañar, arréglate y come algo desu – decía Su

A veces pienso si de verdad tu eres una personalidad de Amu – decía Miki ¬¬U

¡Miki no seas mala con Amu!, sabemos que es indisciplinada, inquieta, fastidiosas, desordenada, no es muy bueno limpiando, es mala en las tareas del hogar y economía domestica casi la reprueba, pero… no se me algo más – decía Ran

¡Gran defensa Ran! – decía Amu molesta

Amu no te molestes es solo la verdad – decía Miki

… ya me voy a bañar – decía Amu, mientras agarraba su ropa salía molesta de la habitación

Después de media hora…

Ya… y ahora que hago aun falta media hora para irme al cole – decía Amu

… ¿por qué no arreglas tu tarea desu? – decía Su

No gracias, no me quiero dormir… oye ¿soy yo o esta bolsa cada día se ve más? – decía Amu

Si… te ves gorda – decía Miki

Podrías dejar de ser directa- decía Amu con un gotita salir de su nuca

Lo siento así soy yo –decía Miki

Así se pasaron 40 minutos discutiendo y cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las 7:50 salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo

Hola… chicos… - decía Amu jadeando

Como siempre tarde – decía Nagi con su humor normal (le voy a poner Nagi, es más corto que Nagihiko, y tengo mucha flojera de escribir XD)

Nop, si supieras que hoy me desperté a las 6:30, pero discutiendo con las chicas se me paso el tiempo – decía Amu recuperando el aliento

Bueno chicos siéntense, Ikuto puedes pasar – decía el profesor mientras la puerta se abría de lo más normal

¿Ya te acostumbraste? y ok – decía Ikuto con indiferencia

Ikuto llevas haciendo lo mismo todos los días desde que entraste a la secundaria – decía Nikaidou-sensei

Ikuto ¿por lo menos escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? – decía el profesor al ver a Ikuto molestar a Amu

¿Decías algo? – decía Ikuto con indiferencia

Contigo no hay remedio, bueno hoy vamos hablar del embarazo, ya que solo tengo 2 horas en esta clase lo hare breve, pónganse cómodos que el tema para algunos va hacer incomodo – decía el profesor con una sonrisa de medio lado

*no creo que sea peor que la primera clase que nos dio ¬¬ y ¡si lo es voy buscando un psicólogo para mí y para el profesor!, donde quedo el profesor tímido y torpe * - pensaba Amu

Una hora y cincuenta cinco minutos después

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? – les pregunto el profesor

Usted no quiere que nosotros seamos padres ¿verdad? – preguntaba Ikuto

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaba el profesor

Porque ya asusto a las chicas y a nosotros nos dejo como lobos y las chicas dividieron el salón en 2 – decía Nagi

¿… cuando se dividió el salón? – decía el profesor

Desde que empezó a decir de las hormonas e instinto… - decía Ikuto

¿Qué les pareció la clase chicas? – pregunto el profesor

¡TRAUMANTE! – decían las chicas

¿Vamos a pagar entre todos el psicólogo? – pregunto el profesor

¡Sí, pero para usted! – decía Amu

Bueno ok, pero les tengo buenas noticias ya faltan 4 días para el ¨parto¨ ósea que ya el embarazo se debería ver así que vengan chicas para inflarles las bolsas, y para la otra clase tienen que traer información de cómo prevenir el embarazo – decía el profesor

Después de que terminar las clases y que le inflaran las bolsas

¿Chicas podrían acercarse?, no les vamos hacer nada malo – preguntaba Nagi con una sonrisa

En eso llega Utau, molesta y Kukai como siempre animado

Hola… ¿Por qué estas molesta? – pregunto Amu

Por la estúpida clase, como se les ocurre ponernos esos temas – decía Utau un poco sonrojada

Hermanita si no sabes estamos en preparatoria y deberíamos saber el tema desde hace un tiempo para acá ¿no crees? – decía Ikuto

¡Si, lo sé pero! Pero no deberían ser tan explicito – decía Utau

Lo mismo opino ¬¬U – decía Amu

Chicos… no saben de lo que me entere en la dirección… - decía Yaya mientras corría hacia nosotros

Cálmate y después nos dice – dice Utau fría como siempre

Bueno yo escuche que los alumnos de segundo de preparatoria, ósea nosotros, el jueves nos vamos de viaje con el colegio y vamos a dormir con nuestras parejas del ¨proyecto¨, para practicar la abstinencia sexual o algo así – decía Yaya mientras algunos se sonrojaban

¿En qué /$%& piensan los profesores? – decía Utau

Pues al parecer en nada… ya que hombre es hombre – decía Kukai como si nada

No me hagan volver al trauma por favor – decía Rima

No le veo por qué preocuparse, si Kairi no va a tocar a Yaya, Nagi no va a tocar a Rima y a mí me da miedo lo que me hagan Ikuto y Utau, así que no le voy hacer nada y Amu… pues Ikuto es Ikuto así que deberías tener cuidado – decía Kukai

Gracias por el apoyo ¿no? ¬¬ - decían Ikuto y Amu

Es la verdad, simplemente – decía Kukai

A demás no es primera vez que Ikuto se quede contigo a dormir no te ha hecho nada aun, así que no le veo el melodrama – decía Utau

¿Y Tadase? – pregunto Kukai

Se tiene que casar con Lulú así que no va a venir si no al otro año – decía Yaya (N/A: no lo podía matar, pero si lo desaparecí )

… oye Nagi no me dijiste como te fue con tus padres – decía Amu

Pues… cuando te escuche hablar con los padres de Rima, me llene de valor y hable con mi mamá calmada mente y lo entendió después de leer la calta y se disculpo por darme un castigo, pero me advirtió que si llego embarazar a alguien me mata, y yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo no pienso en eso aun y hasta ahí mi historia – decía Nagi sonriendo

Bueno chao me tengo que ir, tengo que salir con mi mamá, que me van a dar una importante noticia – decía Amu

Te acompaño – dijo Ikuto y se fueron

En la casa de Amu

Ikuto ¿quieres pasar? – decía Amu

Si claro – decía Ikuto mientras entraba y sentía algo en su pierna

Ami suelta la pierna de Ikuto – decía Amu

Hala… onii-chan – decía Ami con una sonrisa, mientras Ikuto la cargaba en brazos

Hola Ami – decía Ikuto con una sonrisa (N/A: desearía se Ami)

Hola… Ikuto-kun, Amu sube a bañarte, que tenemos que salir – decía la mamá de Amu

Pero si son las 5:00 y salimos a las 6:30 – decía Amu con reproche

Lo sé pero tú te pasas un año bañándote – decía la mamá de Amu

Y ¿para donde van? – pregunto Ikuto mientras se sentaba en un mueblo con Ami en las piernas

Vamos a cenar… ¿puedes venir con nosotros? – decía la mamá de Amu

No… si es algo importante no debería ir – decía Ikuto

Tú para mi eres parte de esta familia… bueno a demás que vas hacer algún día mi hijo, no le veo problema en que vallas

Ok… ¿a qué hora tengo que estar aquí?- pregunta Ikuto

… salimos de aquí a las 6:30 – decía la mamá de Amu

… bueno me voy para pedir permiso (cosa que no me importa mucho) y arreglarme – decía Ikuto mientras se iba

Ok… Amu cuantas sorpresas en una noche… - decía la mamá de Amu

A las 6:30

Toc, toc ¿Quién es? – pregunta Amu, mientras abre la puerta

En la puerta se encontraba un Ikuto con un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado y una camisa azul manga larga y sin abrochar el último botón de la camisa que la tiene fuera del pantalón con unos converse negro e Ikuto sorprendido por la forma en que Amu estaba vestida, ya que tenía un vestido morado corto con círculos negros, con un cinturón grande negro que enmarcaba su figura ( . /imgres?start=87&hl=es&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=tefZlw1-UEQwSM:&imgrefurl= . /MLV-39229853-vestidos-modernos-_JM&docid=PTKnK6F9sTKLVM&imgurl= . %253Fw%253D400%2526constrain%253D0%2526img% &w=400&h=596&ei=As8GUIudDYSm6wHAjZ28CA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=451&sig=103699025831432627600&page=5&tbnh=124&tbnw=81&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:87,i:46&tx=35&ty=38&biw=1126&bih=464 )

Hola – dice Ikuto donde le un beso en la mejilla, ya que su papá estaba en la sala al pendiente de todo

Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Amu

Tu mamá me invito y acepte… estás muy linda – le dice Ikuto en el oído mientras pasaba y Amu se sonrojo

Hola Ikuto-kun, bueno Amu ve a buscar a tu hermana para irnos – decía la mamá de Amu, mientras Amu subía las escaleras para ir a buscar a su hermana

En el restaurante

Bueno mamá ¿Qué es lo TAN importante que nos tenias que decir? – decía Amu

Pues… tengo 2 meses de embarazo – Decía la mamá de Amu

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí… el sábado o domingo subo el otro, ¿qué tal?, ¿la mamá de Amu embarazada?, ¿Cómo reaccionará el papá de Amu?, ¿Qué pasara?, eso en el otro cap. Chao chicos

Bii: Black Kitty


	7. Cap 7: ¡Noche de sorpresas!

Cap. 7: ¡Noche de sorpresas!

En el restaurante

Bueno mamá ¿Qué es lo TAN importante que nos tenias que decir? – decía Amu

Pues… tengo 2 meses de embarazo – Decía la mamá de Amu

… ¡¿Qué TU QUE!? – decía Amu sorprendida

Pues sip, tengo 2 meses de embarazo el doctor me lo afirmo, como estas semanas no me sentía bien fui al medico y me lo dijo – dice la mamá de Amu muy feliz

¿y mi papá, donde esta?- preguntaba Amu al ver que el lado donde estaba su papá se encontraba desocupado

En el piso se desmayo cuando le dieron la noticia – le respondió Ikuto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Si tu papá siempre se desmaya cuando le dicen noticias fuertes, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de ti y de Ami le paso lo mismo así que no me sorprende – dice la mamá de Amu

Pero por lo menos siéntenlo en la silla – dice Amu al ver a su papá en el piso en eso va Ikuto y lo sienta

Y por que cuando le dije que Amu estaba embarazada se fue sobre mí como si quisiera matarme - dice Ikuto

Supongo que la parte sobre protectora de su padre se activo al máximo y reacciono con la lógica que le decía su cerebro que lo tenia que hacer, y el no te quería matar… bueno supongo que no lo aria enserio – decía la mamá de Amu

Si claro solo estaba jugando un juego jajajaja – dice Amu tratando de contener la risa

*ríe mientras puedas pequeña pervertida que después yo me las desquito* pensaba Ikuto mientras le daba una sonrisa picara, que hizo que a Amu se le enrizara la piel

Bueno cambiando de tema vamos a pedir de cenar – Dice Amu al notar la sonrisita de Ikuto que solo significaba una cosa problemas para mi

En eso llego un mesero – ¿Qué desea ordenar?

Yo quiero, pasta con salsa bechamel y un te de limón – dice Amu

Yo, pasta con salsa boloñesa y una cocacola – dice Ikuto

Yo quiero pasta con salsa boloñesa, con la salsa 3 queso pan y un te grande – dice la mamá de Amu y ellos tres se (tres con el mesero) quedan con cara ¡QUE!

Y para el señor una pasta de tres quesos y una aspirina con un vaso de agua – dice la mamá de Amu al ver que se iba despertando del shock

Bueno con su permiso me retiro – dice el mesero asiendo una breve reverencia

Dicen que las embarazadas le dan mucha hambre y tienen antojos raros, por eso seria que eligió un restauran de comida Italiana – dice Amu aun sorprendida por lo que le había pedido su mamá para cenar

Jejeje ¿Qué raro a ti no te han dado antojos? Además del chocolate – dice Ikuto mientras le salía una sonrisita de medio lado

¡IKUTO!, no digas cosas raras – regaño Amu con la cara mas roja que la luz de un semáforo

**¡Claro que NO le debería dar antojos! Ni que estuviera embarazada –** decía el papá de Amu con cara de calla o te mato

¿Querida es verdad que estas embarazadas? – preguntaba el papá de Amu reventando de la felicidad

Sip, es verdad tengo 2 meses de embarazo – dice la mamá de Amu sonriendo – y por cierto como le va en la clase donde le pusieron el experimento de ser ¨Padres¨

TRAU-MAN-TE… - deletrea Amu mientras recuerda todo lo que ha visto en esos días de clases

Un poco estresante y más con el profesor que nos toco… - dice Ikuto mientras recordaba a su profesor como le hablaba del ¨embarazo¨ como si fuera la cosa más dolorosa y horrible pero con una sonrisita de idiota

A por cierto… va a ver un campamento de… no me acuerdo cuantos días… y que tenemos que asistir a ver si me dan permiso… - dice Amu

NO/si – dicen la mamá y el papá al mismo tiempo

¿Papá por que no? – preguntaba Amu haciendo pucheros muy tiernos a su papá

¡NO! Eres muy pequeña – dice el papá de Amu

Pero papá es un viaje ES-CO-LAR, vamos a estar todos los salones de los primeros años de preparatoria y todos los profesores – explicaba Amu

Tranquila Amu ve yo me encargo de tu padre y ¿Cuándo es? – preguntaba la mamá de Amu

No se muy bien, creo que es el jueves y volvemos el domingo en la tarde – dice Amu

Mmm ok ¿y no tienen tarea pendiente? – pregunta la mamá de Amu

No… si, la tarea que nos dio el profesor de salud es para el miércoles – dice Amu

¿y ya la hiciste? – pregunta la mamá de Amu

Nop, la hago mañana, ya llego la comida mamá a comer – dice Amu como excusa para no seguir hablando ya que sabia que su mamá le diría algo por no hacer la tarea hoy y dejarla para ultimo momento como siempre

Hablamos en la casa – dice

Ahora que lo pienso, espero que ese bebé sea hombre, por que en la familia las mujeres reinan – dice con ilusión el padre de Amu

Bueno es verdad así estaríamos iguales 3 mujeres y 3 hombres – dice la mamá de Amu

¿¡VAN A SER GEMELOS!? – dice el papá de Amu con lagrimas de felicidad

Nop, es uno solo pero con Ikuto que en un futuro va hacer tu hijo ¿verdad? – dice la mamá de Amu, mientras Amu empezaba a toser y el papá de Amu empezaba a llorar y a decir tonterías como ¨¡no mi hija no!¨

Claro, Haci estaremos iguales – dice Ikuto mientras se ponía a comer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el papá de Amu llorando, Amu discutiendo con Ikuto por lo que dijo y por seguirle la corriente a su mamá y la mamá de Amu divertida por ver las reacciones de todo lo que pasa

Bueno chicos, después de meses sin escribir vuelvo a tomar un teclado (aun que no es el Mio si no el de mi tío) y les escribo la continuación de la historia, aun que ahora no los voy a subir cada 3 días… y el siguiente lo subo mañana en la noche igual que hoy por que esta no es mi compu (la mía hizo corto circuito en la tarjeta madre)… bueno chao chicos!

**Bii: Black Kity**


	8. Cap 8: ¡Preparándonos para el viaje!

Cap. 8: ¡Preparándonos para el viaje!

Chicas… chicas… CHICAS – decía Amu

Ha! Que paso, a quien mataron, quiero otra galletita – decían las charas desorientadas por el susto que le provocó Amu al despertarlas.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ahora saben lo que siento cuando me despiertan a mi je je je – decía un feliz Amu

Alguien se despertó con el pie derecho hoy – refunfuñaba Miki

Sip, pero más de una se despertó con el pie izquierdo – decía Amu con una brillante sonrisa.

Y a que debemos tu buen humor y que despiertes más temprano que nosotras y ¿Qué hora es? – preguntaba Ran prácticamente sin respirar

Se debe mi buen humor a que Ikuto se quedo a consolarme toda la noche por que el vientre no me dejaba dormir… así que me hizo compañía toda la noche y son las 6:00 – decía Amu

La mayoría de las personas estarían de mal humor si no duermen… - contesto Su con voz pastosa

Y desde cuando ella es normal – decía Miki con una gotita en la sien

Ya chicas… me voy a meter a bañar

Son apenas las 6:00… ¿piensas meterte a bañar a esta hora? – preguntaba Día

… verdad… chicas ¿qué le parece si hacemos un pastel? – pregunto Amu y les respondió un coro de si…

En la cocina

Hola buenos días mamá, ¿Qué haces?

El desayuno… ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – preguntaba la mamá de Amu como si le hubiera salido 3 cabezas

… simplemente no tenia sueño… mamá tengo que hablarte de un asunto bastante serio y quiero que me respondas con la verdad… - dijo muy seriamente Amu

Adelante hija pregunta… aun que creo saber cuál es tu pregunta – le respondió la mamá de Amu con una sonrisa burlona

¿Mamá enserio estas embarazada?

No, hija no estoy embarazada… el colegio me llamo ayer diciéndome que les tenía que decir eso para que vean el cambio de contexto cuando lo dicen unos adolescentes a cuando lo dice un adulto estabilizado y con un hogar formado – dijo la mamá de Amu serena.

… si me di cuenta del cambio… en adolescentes hay una persecución, en adultos uno queda en shock… si es bastante la diferencia – decía Amu con una sonrisita ladina mientras batía la mezcla para la torta

Ja ja ja j aja eso y que uno secansa físicamente y el otro mentalmente y las neuronas se le desconectan ja ja ja y ¿Para quién es el pastel?

Para mi… tengo ¨antojos¨ je je je… quizás le guarde un poco a mi papá y a mi hermana

¿Y a la gran actriz de tu madre?

… no es tan ¨gran actriz¨ si la descubrí – decía Amu con una sonrisa

Eres mi hija me conoces perfectamente… igual que yo a ti… cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada no me lo creí… te conozco de toda mi vida y sé que aun que aparentas ser la chica cool, eres una niña aun… y Ikuto es un buen muchacho que nunca te pondrá una mano encima, el es un chico muy caballeroso – decía la mamá de Amu con una sonrisa

*¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico o me cambiaron de novio y yo no sabía?* a si claro Ikuto es eso y todo lo que quieras mamá – decía Amu mientras metía el pastel en el horno pero no se podía doblar mucho por el vientre

¿Y cómo va tu embarazo?

Mal… no puedo dormir bien… me pesa… creo que en vez de estar rellena de aire esta rellena de plomo… y es incomodo…

Ja ja ja soy madre se lo que se siente y decir que a ti te va a durar nada más 3 días más… a nosotras las madres que nos dura 9 meses…

¿Cómo hiciste para aguantar 9 meses?, si yo quiero matar al profesor

Porque ser madre es lo más hermoso en el mundo… y es curioso yo quería matar a tu padre a la hora del parto más no a mis antiguos profesores…

Es que Ikuto no tiene nada que ver con mi barriguita, el culpable aquí es mi profesor – Decía Amu con un puchero

En otro contexto eso sonaría mal en varias formas… ¿te ayudo a decorar el pastel y así le llevas a los chicos… quizás la muchachas también tengan antojos?

Gracias mamá… me voy a meter a bañar son las 7… ¿puedes terminar por mi?

Claro ve a bañarte

A las 7:30am

¡Amu ven a comer! – gritaba mi mamá desde la escalera

¡Si mamá ya voy!... buenos días papá, Ami – decía Amu con una gran sonrisa

Amu come que se te va hacer tarde… ya puse ya tu sabes que en una bolsa… está al lado de tu bolso – decía la Mamá de Amu refiriéndose al pastel para que Ami no se lo quisiera quitar

Gracias ma… pero no tengo hambre… chao – decía Amu mientras se paraba de la mesa agarrando una tostada y bebiendo el jugo

Chao que tengas buenos días…

En el salón

Hola chicos… - decía un reluciente Amu

Wow… esto es raro Amu Hinamori llegando con 20 minutos antes de que suene el timbre… y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ¿tienes fiebre? – decía animadamente Kukai

No Kukai estoy perfectamente bien… - dice con una reluciente sonrisa

Ya enserio con tantas sonrisas ya me estas preocupando, y mi hermano esta que se cae de sueño… – decía Utau mientras veía a Amu sentarse al lado de su novio

Hola – decía Ikuto mientras le daba un beso en los labios… pero con pereza

Hola… ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Amu algo extrañada… nunca lo había visto así

Nada… solo que alguien no me dejo dormir en toda la noche… por eso estoy que me caigo del sueño y ella reluciente y hermosa como siempre – decía el nuko-hentai con una sonrisa cansada

Discúlpame pero tu eres el que se metió a mi cuarto – dijo Amu con una resplandeciente sonrisa

Si y por eso creo que en estos días dejare de ir porque corro el riesgo de que camino a casa a en la madrugada me caiga del techo…

Ja ja ja a la larga eres un neko caerías de pie… y ni pienses que voy a sufrir sola… este también es tu hijo- dice Amu burlonamente

Claro como digas, si me disculpa me dormiré un ratito… ya que por lo que veo no podre dormir en los siguientes días verdad

Justamente… qué bueno que lo entiendes – dije con una gran sonrisa

Buenos días chicos – dijo la profe de matemática que parece odiar a Amu

Bueno pasare la lista… y que milagro que yo allá llegado y el señor Tsukiyomi ya esté aquí… Tsukiyomi me escucho…- preguntaba la profesora enfadada por que no le respondía

No, estoy dormido… deje su mensaje y después cuando despierte le respondo – decía Ikuto medio consiente

Señorito porque es la primera vez que esta antes que yo le paso esta falta de respeto pero para la próxima lo saco del salón y va a la oficina del director… ¿me entendió?

He… profe ya se durmió… perdónelo es que no ha podido dormir bien… - dijo Amu

Y se puede saber ¿por qué no ha podido dormir el señor Tsukiyomi?

Pues… es que anoche no podía dormir me sentía incomoda y la única manera que me pode dormir fue que él me sobara la espalda – decía Amu con una mirada de amor al rostro de su neko profundamente dormido

Ese no es mi problema – decía la profesora con cierta pisca de celos

*por algo aun está soltera y amargada… creo que primero me casare yo que ella* pensaba Amu frunciendo el ceño y con una leve risita

Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto le causa risa ¨señorita¨ Amu – dijo la profesora con señalando el señorita

Pues que se cabello me hace cosquilla en las piernas ¨señora¨ - le contra ataco a la profesora…

Sigo siendo señorita… - le dijo la profesora… y hay va el dicho si la mirada matara Amu ya estaría muerta

De seguro no lo pongo en duda – dice Amu con una gran sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Por fin volví… después de tanto tiempo… si hay alguien que aun lea mi historia se lo agradezco… después de casi un año desaparecida por fin me determinare para terminar la 2 historia… ya que pase por los problemas personales, el cierre de ideas, y mil cosas más… así que empezare a actualizar esta vez mas consecutivamente….

_**Bii: Black Kitty**_


End file.
